Cam Mitchell
Cam Mitchell is supporting character in the series Mako Mermaids, played by Dominic Deutscher. He is friends with Zac, and is in on the merman secret of his. He goes to the same school as Zac does. He also works as a lifeguard. Cam comes off as a trusting buddy, but is personally very jealous of Zac, and doesn't even realize he's out to get him, only out of spite. Description Cam is Zac's best friend and classmate at Suncoast High. Once Zac fell into the moon pool and transformed into a mermaid, Cam found him on the beach and shortly after learned his friends secret. He is the main antagonist in Season 1. He seems to have a minor crush on Nixie before she returns to the pod. As Zac's powers grow, Cam feels increasingly left out. He mostly finds himself covering for Zac to various people including Zac's girlfriend Evie. As Season 1 progresses, Cam becomes more and more jealous of Zac. He hatches a plan to trick Nixie to take the trident and go with it into the Moon Pool on the night of the Full Moon. He's plan failed in the end and he remained human. After, he mostly kept to himself. Appearance Cam has blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slightly large nose and thick brows. His height is unknown though it doesn't seem to be very tall. Personality He is really confident and strongly sure in some things. He is also very friendly, although he's not friends with the girls. He's sometimes bossy and want things. That's why he is desperate about Zac ruling Mako and being the boss. When he says he's gonna do something, he's gonna do it. That's why ever since he found out that Zac is a merman he wanted to be one himself too. So he almost fall into the moon pool with the trident on the full moon. Cam is also good at telling lies and manipulating people. As he manipulate Nixie and totally got her trust. Character History |-|Season 1= In Outcasts he's appeared to be Zac's best friend. He at first didn't believe about Zac's powers, but then he saw that they are true. In Meeting Rita he is very friendly to the girls. He shows them a way to school and comforts them. In Zac's Pool Party Cam tries to convince Evie not to make a pool party, because he knows that Zac is a merman. In Close Call Cam is talking to Evie and they talk about Mako's underwater caves. In Betrayal Cam is not friend of Nixie, Lyla and Sirena anymore because he's sticking with his friend Zac when he finds out that they are mermaids too. In Truce he gets a new phone and films Zac while swimming. Than he looses his phone and Nixie helps him find it. In The Trident Job he helps Zac trick the girls by dressing into his costume and running in Mako's woods. In Decision Time he tries to become a mermen and rule Mako. But then his plan doesn't work and he's left with no friends. |-|Season 2= TBA Appearances (24) 'Season 1' *[Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Battlelines *Sirena's Secret *Truce *Moon Ring 2 *Betrayal *The Trident Job *Where's The On Button *Nowhere To Hide *Aquata Returns *Evie Times Two *Zac's Choice *Trust *Betrayed *Decision Time 'Season 2' *TBA Relationships Zac See Zam Nixie See Nixam Quotes Trivia *In some Celtic languages his name means crooked river. *Cam loves Christmas. *He wanted to rule Mako And have the trident for himself. *Cam is jealous of Zac's powers. *Cam thinks Nixie is pretty. *Cam likes pancakes. *He's now without friends. * Cam can't sing. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Supporting Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Parents Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Evie Category:Acquaintances of Rita Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters